Logan's Girl
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: I've been watching, Since you first killer her. I've been watching, When you went through the wars and nightmares. I've been watching, Every kill since you became an animal. I've been watching, When you met the bald man. I've been watching, As you teach those younger than you. I've been watching everything Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Yandere: ****A Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, and sometimes are incredibly deranged and are not mentally sane, often using extreme violence and/or brutality as an outlet for their emotions.**

It was midnight when she dared to get close. The air outside was warm and he left his window open. She crawled up the side of the building and tip-toed into his room, careful not to stir him. A smile placed on her face as she sat on the edge of his bed, watching him sleep. The rocking of her body as she situated into a seating position must have woken him because when she looked back at him both his claws were drawn and aimed at her.

"Hello." she said, calmly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." the man snarled.

"Don't worry James, I'm not an enemy."

"James?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you changed your name to Logan, my apologies." her voice was flat, emotionless even though she had a vivid smile on her face.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because Logan," the girl leaned into the man placing her fingers on his broad shoulders, "I love you." she gently placed her lips on his as she fell into his chest, taking in the taste of his mouth and his scent. Their kiss was interrupted and the girl found herself thrown across the bed and onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan demanded, getting from his bed and walking towards her as she rubbed her sore butt.

"I'm someone who is almost like you only I don't have the adamantine claws or skeleton." the girl said standing in front of him. Her eyes trailed down his arms as her fingertips reached out to him.

"What do you mean you're almost like me?" Logan asked, grabbing her wrist before she was able to touch him.

"I have a healing factor just like you."

"What?" Logan's grip tightened around her wrist and he was shocked she didn't whimper in pain.

"I have a healing factor just like you. Only mine's faster than yours." the girl claimed, her voice still scary calm.

"Its faster?"

"Yes, faster. Your grip would've broken my wrist but my healing factor won't let me feel any pain and it sometimes heals before any real damage happens." Logan released her wrist to find a black and blue hand print fade away before her wrist fell to her side.

"How come its so fast?"

"I was born like this, don't you remember?"

"Remember?"

"Yeah, when we were children." Logan's eyes lit up at the thought of someone knowing his past and his mouth dropped open ready to ask her to tell him everything.

"Logan, are you alright!" Suddenly a red head bursted through the door along with a tall man wearing sun glasses and a short brunette, all of them were in their pajamas.

"I'm fine kids, go back to bed." Logan said, grabbing the girl and pushing her behind him.

"Who's that?" The brunette asked, peering around Logan's side to the girl.

"She's a friend of mine."

"A friend that can't use the door?" the boy questioned brining his hand up to his shades. The girl watched the red head a brunette with jealousy swirling in her green eyes. She tentatively reached into the tan satchel that was slung around her shoulder.

"She's a little different."

"Logan all your friends are different." The red head smiled taking a step towards them. The girl narrowed her eyes as the red head got closer to Logan but her glare lightened as the red head took a step around him and faced her. "My name is Jean, Jean Grey." Jean held out her hand and the girl gingerly shook it.

"My name is Annabell."

"Its totally nice to meet you Annabell, will you be staying here?" the brunette phased through Logan so she was face to face with Annabell.

"If it's alright will Logan, I will." she answered. Everyone turned their gaze to the older man as he sighed heavily.

"Not up to me, its up to the Professor." Logan sharply took a breath then slowly let it out. "I guess he's heard everything and wants to meet you." Logan quickly grabbed Annabell's arm and dragged her out of his room and down the stairs.

* * *

"What is your business here Annabell?" the bald man asked, lacing his fingers together.

"I want to be with Logan." she answered, she was sitting straight up with her hands in her lap and her face emotionless.

"Is there anything else?"

"No. I just want to be with Logan. I want to protect him."

"Protect him?"

"Yes, I want to protect him."

"How long have you known Logan?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing.

"His entire life."

"So you know his past?"

"And about his time in the wars and Weapon X program."

"So if I remember you have a healing factor also?"

"I do, its slowed down my aging and pain tolerance."

"That's quit remarkable especially since you don't appear to be a day over twenty." Annabell narrowed her eyes at the man's compliment, unsure if it was genuine or not.

"I'm the same age as Logan."

"I can see that. Well if you do wish to stay I won't close my doors to you but there are some rules. First you will have to do training, we are a team here."

"My only team is with Logan."

"You must work with the other students. Second, girls have their own rooms on one floor while boys are on a different one. After lights out the girls and guys must not be in each others rooms. Third, since you don't look young enough you won't have to go to school but you should help out around the institute, just like everyone else."

"I will help out Logan."

"I see your intentions but please do not put my students in any danger. That is all, Jean will show you to your room." Professor waved Annabell out of his office and stared at his desk.

"Charles, I've never seen you talk to someone like that. You're normally very polite." A silverette asked from behind the bald man.

"She's not a normal person. I understand she loves Logan, a lot, but I just hope she won't put anyone in danger."

"She doesn't seem dangerous, she actually seems to be more timid than anything."

"Don't let her looks or attitude deceive you, Ororo, Annabell is very dangerous." The man said, his voice solemn as the two adults strolled out of the room and went off to bed.

* * *

"Annabell that's Logan's room, yours is up stairs." Jean said, trying to lead the girl to her room.

"I'm tired, you can show me my room tomorrow." the girl said, opening the door and vanishing into the dark room. She slowly strolled over to the bed where the man slept soundly. She carefully picked up the sheets and crawled in beside him, leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm not going to get rid of you tonight, am I?" he asked, facing her but not disturbing her as she got comfortable.

"Not tonight." she said, drawing circles with her fingers on his chest.

"Fine just get to sleep." a smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes and felt his arm drape around her tiny figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stalker:****a person who stealthily hunts or pursues an animal or another person. A Stalker is when two people go on a romantic walk but only one of them knows it.**

Logan woke to find his mouth dry and full of something that tasted a lot like shampoo. He opened his left eye a little to find a mouth full of sky blue hair. Disgusted he ripped the hair out of his mouth and sat up. The man looked around the spacious room that was barely lit from the sunlight that was blocked by red, satin curtains.

"Did you sleep well?" a sleepy voice asked the man. He turned to find a girl beside him, her eyes were open and looking at him. Her hair flowed down her back and across the pillows as she sat next to him. A smile appeared on her pink lips and reflected in her emerald eyes.

"Get out." he growled, looking away from her and getting out of the bed.

"You didn't answer my question, Logan." The man's feet froze as if her emotionless voice had constricted his body.

"You didn't follow my orders." he said, taking a breath before taking a step towards his closet.

"I'm not going until you answer my question." the girl claimed, crawling out of the bed and slithering towards him. Her arms wrapped around Logan's waist as her fingers reached up towards his bare chest.

"Get away from me and get out of here!" Logan yelled, pushing the girl away.

"Answer my question then." Logan took a deep sigh before grabbing the girl's wrist and pushing her out of his room.

"Goodbye Annabell." he sighed, closing the door and leaving her in the hallway.

"Good morning Annabell, wanna join my for breakfast?" a brunette asked as she bounded down the hall towards the blue haired girl.

"I'd rather wait for Logan." Annabell claimed, leaning against the wall and watching the door intently.

"Well Logan likes to wash up before breakfast so we can meet him down stairs. Come on we'll even save him a seat!" the brunette grabbed Annabell's arm and forced her towards the dinning room.

The room that Annabell was pushed into was spacious with long windows that brightened up the room enough that the lights could stay off till dark. There was a wide mahogany table with matching chairs in the center of the room. Several of the chairs were filled of different students all piling their plates with food while chatting with each other. At the end of the table sat the professor, quietly eating his food. He gracefully placed down his silverware and cleared his throat loud enough to quiet the room.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Annabell. She came here late last night but will be joining the institute." he said, waving his hand towards the girls as they entered the room. Annabell took a step back as everyone greeted her with wide smiles. Her lips lifted in a smile as she greeted them back and took her seat. She placed her foot on one of the chairs for Logan.

Carefully she passed various plates around, loading a few items onto her own. It was a few minutes into breakfast when a very grumpy Logan entered the room. The smile on Annabell's face brightened at the sight of him and grew even more as he was forced to sit next to her. He let out a growl of annoyance since all the other chairs were full.

"How are you, Logan?" Annabell asked, as she watched Logan load his plate with waffles and eggs.

"Just eat." he growled, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"So Annabell do you need any help moving your things?" Scott asked, careful not to say anything to upset her.

"I already have everything I need."

"Oh? But didn't you come in late?" a girl with brown hair and a silver streak in her bangs asked.

"I travel light. Never really settled in one place for long."

"Hopefully you won't stay here for long either." Logan muttered through his bites.

"I travel where you travel." Annabell said with a smile on her face. Her smile didn't waver even when the younger kids began to snicker, not stopping until Logan looked at them with a death glare.

"Well students you have about 45 more minutes till you have to leave for school so I suggest you all begin to get ready." Professor Xavier announced, setting his silverware down on his plate. It wasn't hidden that what he just said was an excuse to get the children out of the room. Jean stared at the bald man with concern in her eyes as Scott reached out for her hand. Soon the table emptied as one by one left the table with their plates in their hands. Annabell, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Scott, Jean and Professor Xavier were left with Annabell sending a curious look at the bald man.

"Professor what was that about?" Jean asked, not wanting to talk inside their minds.

"I know it must've come off as rude but I just wanted to ask one thing."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jean but my question isn't aimed at you its aimed at you, Annabell, and you, Logan."

"Us?" Annabell asked, narrowing her eyes. Her hand carefully reached for the table knife that was beside her fork. She grasped it with a death grip and laid it on her lap.

"Yes, and maybe Ororo will remember this as well."

"Remember?" the silverette asked, gazing at the man with curiosity.

"Yes, I was wondering if any of you remember what happened during the first month that Logan joined the institute." Ororo's gaze hit the table as she thought about it intensely. Logan followed her actions giving out a low hum as his thoughts processed. Annabell's gaze didn't fall though, it kept its strength as she glared at the bald man.

"I'm afraid I can't remember, Charles." Ororo claimed, bringing her gaze back up.

"I'm coming up blank as well." Logan said, bringing his gaze towards the bluette.

"I need to take a shower." Annabell stated, pushing out of her chair with the knife clutched in her hand. She stood from her seat and took a step away from the table.

"I'd suggest putting the knife down, Annabell, so it can be washed." Xavier said, his voice unnervingly calm. Annabell turned on her heel, her gaze returning the man as she bent down her arm and dropped the knife on her empty plate. She turned again and left the room as the clattering sound from the silverware hitting the glass plate sounded around the room.

"Professor, what happened?" Jean asked, her voice breaking near the end of her question.

"Logan, you know as well as I that Annabell is not what she seems." Xavier said, staring at the man.

"I'm not sure what happened all those years ago or what was with the knife in her hand but she doesn't seem as dangerous as you make her out to be." Hank pitched in, trying to calm down the room.

"No Chuck is right, Annabell is dangerous and should have someone keeping an eye on her at all times." Logan claimed.

"Well she said she was going to take a shower, I'll be outside her door and maybe she should go to school." Jean suggested, getting from her seat and walking out of them room.

"School could be good or bad. I'm not sure I want to take that risk." Charles said, sighing heavily into his palms.

"Charles if she stays trapped in this place she might go insane." Ororo warned.

"The girl's already insane." Logan chuckled halfheartedly.

"I'm still unsure about her going to school but I say we put it to a vote." Charles finally said, raising his eyes to meet the other adults.

* * *

Steam escaped from the thin cracks of the glass door frame of the shower while Annabell searched the porcelain shelves for shampoo. There was a plain white bottle and when the girl lifted it to her nose she caught the faint smell of strawberries. A frown formed on the girl's lips as she thought how the smell would be overbearing for Logan. Him and Victor had superior senses compared to her dull ones, the only real thing she possessed was the healing factor.

With a heavy sigh Annabell pooled a medium portion of the creamy, white shampoo into her palm. Soon she was scrubbing her scalp until the cream turned into a nice bubbly lather. Annabell soon watched as the bubbles cascaded down her slim figure. Annabell found her mind wondering to what Logan was doing as she repeated the same process of washing her hair only with conditioner this time.

* * *

Jean leaned against the golden painted wall, twirling a red lock in her fingers. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as the loud splashing of the water against the tile ground silenced and she heard her the glass door slide open. Soft puffs of steam escaped from under the red wooden door and slid up into the air, disappearing before it hit the tall ceiling. Soon the door opened and Jean found herself jumping from the wall. With soft footsteps and puffs of steam escaping from her light pink skin as she towel dried her blue hair. A few stray strands framed the girl's face as she turned her head towards the red head.

"Can I help you Jean?" Annabell asked, dropping the towel from her head and allowing her blue hair to fall to the small of her back.

"Um, I was just passing by when I heard the shower stop." Jean halfheartedly laughed. Emerald eyes narrowed at the red head and with a sigh Annabell turned and walked away, not wanting to engage in an unnecessary conversation. Jean blinked and turned on her heel after witnessing Annabell unlock her own door and close right behind her. "Man, that was awkward and close." she sighed, bounding down to her own room so she could get ready for school.


End file.
